Cold Kisses
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: OS. Kitty veut vraiment aller à la patinoire avec Marley, sa petite amie. / KARLEY !


**Titre** : _Cold Kisses_

**Auteur** : _Katy_ _Rivera_

**Rating** : _K+_

**Catégorie** : _Romance_

**Couple** : _Karley (Kitty/Marley)_

**Avertissements** : _Femslash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Rien n'est à moi, snif snif snif._

**Notes**_ : Voilà un petit OS sur un thème qui me plaît beaucoup: la patinoire ! On peut pas vraiment le situer dans le temps... Kitty et Marley sont en couple. Cet OS n'a pas été corrigé. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Cold Kisses**

L'hiver arrivait pas à pas et Kitty avait décidé d'amener sa petite-amie à un endroit qui comptait beaucoup pour elle: la patinoire. Le seul problème était que Marley détestait patiner et refusait catégoriquement d'y aller, malgré toutes les supplications de la blonde.

Après des semaines de conflit entre les deux amoureuses, la brune avait finalement cédé et accepté d'aller passer une après-midi à la patinoire, car Kitty lui avait promis une surprise une fois là-bas.

-C'est la première et dernière fois, Kit, soupira Marley en attachant ses patins à glaces.

-Arrête de te plaindre, chérie. Allez, assieds-toi ici, ordonna Kitty en désignant une chaise.

La brune s'exécuta sans trop comprendre pourquoi elles étaient seules dans le stade de glace et fronça carrément les sourcils quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

Quelques minute après, un rond illumina la glace et Kitty apparut en tournant sur elle-même. Marley avait l'impression qu'elle dansait sur la glace. Chaque mouvement était net et précis, et la blonde avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Marley était hypnotisée par la façon de bouger de sa petite-amie, elle était en transe devant ses gestes et ses pirouettes impressionnantes. Mais ce qui frappait le plus la brune était la façon dont Kitty effectuait tous ses mouvements. Elle semblait en alchimie totale avec la musique, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment-là, comme si elle dépendait du rythme de la chanson.

L'obscurité reprit possession de la patinoire pendant quelque secondes avant que les lumières ne se rallument, révélant au grand jour une Kitty avec un immense sourire et un justaucorps très moulant.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle un peu timidement en s'approchant de sa petite-amie.

Marley cligna des yeux quelques fois et secoua la tête, encore absorbée par la prestation de la blonde et commença à applaudir.

-Kitty, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais aussi douée en patinage!

La cheerleader rougit et attrapa la main de sa petite-amie.

-Viens.

Les deux filles entrèrent sur la glace main dans la main et Kitty s'expliqua sur sa performance.

-Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai vu pour la première fois Michelle Kwan patiner à la télé. C'était la championne du monde et j'avais l'impression qu'elle dansait sur la glace. J'ai demandé à mon père de m'inscrire à un cours de patinage et j'ai gagné ma première compétition quelques mois après. Tous les soirs, je ne vais pas chez mes grands-parents, je vais à l'entraînement.

Kitty changea alors de position, attrapa les deux mains de la brune et patina à reculon en la regardant dans les yeux.

-On reviendra, hein? demanda la brune à sa petite-amie.

-"La première et dernière fois", tu disais, non? rit doucement la Cheerio.

-Tu es tellement belle, mon cœur, murmura Marley.

La blonde freina progressivement et les deux filles s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu du stade de glace.

-Je. Suis. Amoureuse. De. Toi, dit Kitty en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser sur les lèvres.

Marley laissa échapper un rire cristallin et prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La musique sur laquelle la cheerleader avait patiné avant s'enclencha tout à coup et les deux filles sursautèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Kitty glissa sa main gauche sur la hanche de la brune et lia son autre main à celle de Marley. La Cheerio commença à se balancer doucement au rythme de la chanson, entraînant sa petite-amie avec elle, et la fit danser et tournoyer jusqu'à la dernière note.

Les deux adolescentes finirent dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant le cou pour Kitty et le haut du crâne pour Marley.

-C'était notre première danse, bébé, chuchota la brune à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

-La première de plusieurs milliers.

Marley se baissa doucement, frotta son nez contre celui de la blonde et déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de la cheerleader après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

La langue de Kitty demanda l'accès entre les lèvres de sa petite-amie, qui fut rapidement accordé, et les deux homologues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Le manque d'air força les deux filles à se séparer, essoufflées.

-Il y a une chose qui me fait rire, tu sais? commença Kitty. Ça a beau faire deux mois, une semaine et quatre jours qu'on sort ensemble, tu hésites toujours au moment de m'embrasser. C'est presque à croire que je ne t'attire pas autant que tu m'atti...

-Chut, ne dis pas ça mon cœur. Tu es la fille la plus belle et sexy de la Terre entière, et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser à chaque seconde. C'est simplement que j'ai peur de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et de ne plus jamais avoir la force de les retirer.

-Ne les retire pas alors, chuchota Kitty.

* * *

_Avis?_


End file.
